


[podfic] A bed of stone

by Annapods



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, cold read taken too far, repod welcome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sui bastioni del castello ancora aleggiava un freddo che nulla aveva a che vedere con il vento notturno. Il fantasma del re assassinato era appena svanito, tornando alle terribili ombre che lo custodivano.00:08:45 :: Scritti daGondolin.





	[podfic] A bed of stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A bed of stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933232) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/abos) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aj487o0ahpnkfw5/%5BHamlet%5D%20A%20bed%20of%20stone.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aj487o0ahpnkfw5/%5BHamlet%5D%20A%20bed%20of%20stone.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contattami:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** Questo è stato registrato per la sfida ‘cold read taken too far’ di NENS.  
Grazie a Gondolin for per avermi dato il permesso di fare questa podfic

 **Crediti:** [immagine](https://www.maxpixel.net/Castle-Dark-Fortress-Night-Middle-Ages-Building-1542496)

 


End file.
